Extraordinary
by mr.elf123
Summary: A series of one-shots surrounding Luna Lovegood. From Luna's point of view.
1. Hogwarts Express

**_This is a compilation of one-shots from Luna Lovegood's point of view. This is just the first chapter of a few more to come._**

Once again, she was sitting alone. Not that she expected it to be any differently this year. She just thought that for once, people would realize that she had feelings. Even oddballs like her felt lonely at times. Luna Lovegood sat in a spacious compartment by herself, staring out of the window at the scenery flashing past. September 1st had rolled around again and Luna found herself on the Hogwarts Express returning as a fourth year.

She spread out in the compartment, with no one there to care or object. But she was used to this. People generally avoided her. They thought she was an eccentric freak. A loser who marched to the beat of her own drum. Some even called her 'Loony' Lovegood. She didn't mind much though. She had to stay optimistic. That's what her mother would want...

She pushed back a loose strand of scraggly blond hair behind her ear, along with her wand. One of the most valuable possessions she owned. The moment it's smooth exterior had touched her fingertips, she knew it was the one for her. Of course, phenomenons like this could never be explained. But why did they need to be? Who said that things had to be proved for them to be true?

Her father had taught her this philosophy on life. He had taught her at a young age that nothing is impossible and to believe the extraordinary, no matter what the circumstances. But it was hard for her to find people like her. People willing to believe. One thing she despised was close-minded people. Especially when wizard-kind couldn't dare to believe the simplest ideas. How could they not when they were living proof of the extraordinary?

She knew that most muggles typically don't believe there are such things as witches and wizards, but that doesn't mean they don't exist now does it? What else could be out there? The possibilities were endless. But that was why one of her fathers missions was to educate people about the unknown. As editor of _The Quibbler_, her dad had the power to let the public know exactly what he believed.

Luna picked up her _The Quibbler_ and flipped through the pages. She found an article on ancient runes that she had not yet read. This looked interesting...As Luna flipped the magazine upside down and began to read, the compartment door slid open to reveal Ginny Weasley, a boy she didn't know, and...could it be...Harry Potter? Just as Luna's eyes strayed to the boy's forehead where a lightening-shaped scar resided, Ginny spoke, shaking Luna from her daze.

"Hi Luna. It is okay if we take these seats?"

All Luna could do was nod. She was amazed people actually wanted to sit with _her._ Especially the famous Harry Potter. She would never let it show how pleased she was that they were there. They didn't need to know how all that. She gazed openly at all three as they made their way into the compartment, making themselves comfortable.

They started up a conversation and the rest of the ride went smoothly, with an arrival by Ron Weasley, Ginny's brother, and a girl she had heard about. One of the smartest yet close-minded people in the school. Hermione Granger. She had hoped that what she heard wasn't true, but was sadly disappointed when the girl made a comment about her father's magazine, saying that it was rubbish.

She couldn't understand how a muggle-born witch could only believe in things that had data to back them up with. She ignored Hermione the rest of the way and was surprised to find out that they were nearly at Hogwarts. She had thoroughly enjoyed the train ride, and was sad to leave the compartment.

She got off the train onto the platform with Harry and felt the slight cool breeze hit her face. It felt wonderful. She did always think classes should take place outside. What better way to learn then with nature surrounded by you? She took the Ron boy's owl, and started walking toward a carriage. She greeted the thestral with a pat on his hind and waited until she found Harry and the others.

When she found them, she noticed Harry was staring at a thestral with a timid and bewildered look and realized that he must be able to see them too. Maybe this was only his first time seeing them. After all, hadn't he witnessed that Cedric Diggory being murdered? Luna decided to fill Harry in on these wondrous beasts.

"It's all right," she told him serenely. He didn't seem altogether convinced, but after a moment of reassurance, she hoped that she gotten through to him. He was entirely sane.

She stepped aboard the coach and watched the train heading back to who-knows-where. She looked up at the towering castle above and was glad that she was finally returning to where she belonged. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

**_Hope you liked it! The next chapter should be up by the end of this week. Please review!_**


	2. Shell Cottage

**_This is after Luna had been rescued from Malfoy Manor and kind of talks about the Luna/Dean relationship._**

It really was beautiful here. Luna Lovegood sat perched on top of a large boulder, overlooking the beautiful sea. The fierce waves crashed up against the rocks, spraying her face with a pleasant, cool mist. This was truly a wonderful place to be. Especially in the midst of all that was going on. All the terror, the brutal murder happening left and right. It was everywhere. This was the one spot Luna could just sit and think quietly by herself. After all that time, stuck in the dark, dank cellar of Malfoy Manor, she could not get enough of this fresh, salty sea air.

Of course, she did love having all the company here at Shell Cottage. Bill and Fleur made her feel so welcome and at-home. She admired their hospitality. And she could not be more grateful to Harry and Ron for saving her and the others from that horrid dungeon. Luna had never dreamed in a million years that she would be rescued from that chamber with Ollivander. She just accepted the fact that she would never leave and would eventually cripple and probably starve to death after the Death Eaters got tired of her.

But for some reason, this hadn't bothered her much. She stayed very optimistic about the whole thing. She comforted Mr. Ollivander who had been there much longer than her. She had hoped that Neville and Ginny were doing alright. And what had been happening at Hogwarts? Were Harry and the others okay? But most of all, she missed the cheerful bright face of her father. Her father, Xenophilius Lovegood who was now probably locked up the way she had been.

This was Harry, Ron, and Hermione's fault, but she didn't blame them for her father's capture. They were only doing what was best for the wizarding community. Luna couldn't hold a grudge against them, and she wouldn't. Her mother had taught her to be an understanding and forgiving person. Her mum would be proud at how well she was coping with this situation. Luna hoped that her mother was watching and protecting her father from wherever she was; Luna couldn't be sure if there was a heaven or not. She liked to think there was something better out there. Something where anything you had ever dreamed was possible. But that could be the world she was living in now.

After all, nothing is impossible.

While Luna had been pondering, she did not hear Dean Thomas when he suddenly emerged from the brush next to her. She was not taken by surprise, but her bulging eyes made it seem as though she was. Luna never had much to do with Dean but she did know that Ginny had went out with him, but that Ginny and him never really got along all that well. She looked up at he tall boy and he gave her a sheepish grin. She wondered sadly why he looked so worried.

"Hi Luna," he said, looking anywhere but at her. "Do you mind if I join you?" This took Luna by surprise, but she quickly answered him back.

"Why of course you can Dean." She said replied in a dreamy voice. Then suddenly, she turned her misty eyes towards the sea. "It's beautiful out there isn't it?" she asked him while staring intently at the crashing waves below.

Dean slid himself on the soft grass next to her. He was taken aback at her sudden interest in the water but couldn't deny that it really was wonderful. "Ya, it does have that calming quality to it doesn't it?" he answered her, both gazing at the sea now. Suddenly, Luna turned her head abruptly to look at him.

"You look troubled. Is it the Spoofers?" she asked in a stage whisper, looking worried. "I knew I saw a few of them around the garden." Then she suddenly turned her head around as if looking for these Spoofers. Dean gave her a puzzled look and then chuckled, causing Luna to explain.

"Well you see, Spoofers prowl around the sea coast and crawl into unsuspecting visitors clothes, making them quite uncomfortable you see. You look like you have a Spoofer crawling on you now actually." Luna looked up at him expectantly.

Dean suddenly rearranged his facial features into what he hoped was a blank stare. Had it been hat obvious that he was nervous about something? Dean had heard about Luna Lovegood. Most students at Hogwarts had called her a freak, although Harry and the others had good things to say about her. Dean had wanted to see if she was as strange as people said she was.

Even after the few moments he had talked to her, he could tell that she was a very unique individual. But that didn't have to be a bad thing...

"Er...no, there aren't any Spoofers on me right now Luna." Dean shifted uncomfortably in his place next to her. "But I kind of wanted to know...why were you locked up in Malfoy Manor? I can't see why they would want someone like you...No offense!" He quickly added, suddenly realizing what he had just said.

"Oh, none taken Dean." Luna placidly told Dean, obviously unperturbed by his comment. "Well if you really want to know, I was taken by the Death Eaters when I was returning home to my father during Christmas break. They wanted to hold me hostage until my father gave in to them. Of course, my father did no such thing because he is a strong and proud man."

Now from what Dean had heard from Harry, Ron and Hermione, they said that her father had been willing to sell Harry out to the Death Eaters and that would've happened if not for Hermione's cleverness. I suppose they had not filled Luna in on this information. Or maybe she just didn't care. It was impossible to tell what Luna was thinking.

"Oh..." Dean replied looking down at the sea again. "You really admire your father don't you?"

"Sure. I mean, he's raised me ever since my mom died." Luna told him bluntly.

This took Dean off guard. He wasn't used to people talking about death so sedately. But he guessed that was just one of Luna's personality traits. She was an entrancing individual, Dean had to admit. He felt a sudden urge to learn more about this blond-haired girl he had never once given a second thought.

"Oh..." Dean said awkwardly. "I'm sorry..." he hesitated, but decided he couldn't really say much more. After all, what did he know about losing a mother?

"It's quite alright Dean. But don't you admire your father?" Luna asked inquisitively, shaking Dean from his reverie.

"Well, I don't exactly know my real father you see," he told Luna wisely.

"Oh..." Luna said sympathetically. "Care to explain?"

"There's not really much to explain." Dean told her shrugging. "He left my mum when I was young, so I don't remember him at all."

"Oh..." Luna said, turning her eyes back to the cottage, looking around feverishly. "Well I had a great time talking to you Dean, but I've got to be searching for some Honaleers now if you don't mind. It was a pleasure meeting you." and with that, she hastily got up from her spot on the cliff and made her way into the forest, leaving Dean behind looking dumbfounded.

She did really like that Dean boy... so why had she suddenly felt the urge to get up and leave him? Maybe it was just because she was not used to people talking to her out of the blue. That was something she was going to have to get over this. The weird thing was that Dean didn't seem to judge her the way others did. Maybe he was just lonely. After all, who wouldn't be after spending a few weeks in an unfamiliar home? She liked talking to him, which was something new, even to her.

After a few minutes of pointless wandering, Luna found herself wishing that she hadn't left Dean in the first place. And so she slowly made her way out of the forest back to the cliff where Dean still sat, staring out at the sea. She came up next to him and sat down, looking him straight in the face. Luna smiled at him and he smiled back.

"So tell me more about your mother."


End file.
